It Was Only A Dream: Alternate Ending to HTTYD3
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: The missing scene from movie 3... this makes it all better.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

It Was Only A Dream: Alternate Ending to HTTYD3

By, Clayton Overstreet

Heather woke up and looked around her hut on Berserker Island. Her blood frozen she ran outside and checked on Windshear, grateful to find her dragon sleeping peacefully. She took a deep breath adjusting her sleeping robe. Then she heard something move behind her and twisted, grabbing the person and throwing them to the ground.

"He-he-heha! Hey sis!" Dagur said. "Thought I had someone sneaking around out here. Really need to talk to Mala about the guards patrolling the inside of the island more."

"Dagur, sorry," she said and helped him up. "I… I had a weird dream. I just wanted to make sure Windshear was alright. And still here."

"Want to talk about it?" She nodded and they took seats on a nearby log. Some time later Dagur burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just… Hahaha! Hee! That… that is the weirdest dream I have ever heard of. Snotbutt could write something more believable. I mean the special effects sound amazing, but someone has no sense of story."

"You don't think Hiccup would lead all the dragons to some hiding place if he needed to?"

"Oh sure, if he had to. He's all about the feeling thing. But come on. First of all the people of Berk are Vikings. I know Hiccup and his friends have that whole weird 'we try not to kill our enemies' thing they do, but I think that's mostly because the majority of their history just involved them fighting dragons. Up until then Berk had nothing anyone wanted to steal and all those dragons in that nest near their island were way too much of a problem to mess with. Even the dragon hunters."

"True. When I was a little girl my parents…" She and Dagur avoided eye contact for a moment. "There were stories of the amazing warriors who fought dragons constantly."

"We mostly considered them idiots," Dagur admitted. "Impressive though."

"Anyway they might be spreading out to other islands these days, but they'd never run. I mean you've seen Hiccup fight dragon hunters for years. It sounds like in your dream there were only a few handfuls left and we know after they burned Drago's fleet… man I wish we'd been in on that! Anyway after that fleet was burned there aren't that many dragon hunters left. Keep in mind to most people dragons are vicious killing machines. Dragon hunting isn't a popular job."

"Seemed pretty popular to me," Heather said touching one of many scars she had gotten fighting them.

"True, but that was with Drago and his disciples in charge. Hiccup took care of most of them and remember they laid down the law on that and most people are cool with not running after fifty foot monsters who can sear the flesh from their bones. Especially since Berk, not to mention their handsome and clever allies…" They shared a smile. "Make a fortune these days delivering things, protecting merchant vessels, using dragons in various ways… it's practically been declared illegal in most places around here for a thousand miles to hunt them rather than just calling in the Dragon Riders to relocate them."

"I know. I know. And having said everything… god could that bit about the Light Fury have been more trite?"

"I know right? A dragon that can turn invisible is out during the day, and just happens to be the female version of Toothless? I mean we know there have to be other night furies out there anyway because nobody but Hiccup has ever caught any. All it says in the old books on them is that you should hide and hope it doesn't find you. If anyone was killing them there would have been a record of what they looked like at least.

"And anyway it's not like every dragon on Earth even lives on Berk. Hiccup's found what, hundreds of other islands around here with different species? For like, hundreds of miles? Some completely untrainable, others that eat other dragons, some that can only live in specific environments, not even mentioning the undersea dragons?"

Heather giggled and shook her head. "And if he had all the dragons… which is dumb because the dragon hunters had some too that weren't even on Berk… why would they run? I mean ships are made out of wood or metal. Some dragons can sink them at will, even if Toothless didn't just call in some of the titan class dragons like that broken fanged Bewilderbeast of Drago's… who wasn't even in my dream."

"So what every dragon in the world was what… a few dozen dragons all roughly the same size and living on Berk which you can practically spit across?" He laughed again. "And I thought I was crazy!"

"I guess." Heather smiled and said, "I didn't even see any razorwhip dragons. I just… the idea of sending the dragons away forever and ever…"

"Yikes. I'd hate that too." He smiled over at another pen where his triple-strike dragon slept. "I lost my first dragon so I know what that feels like." he stood up and slapped a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I know what'll make you feel better. We'll head out tomorrow and challenge the riders to a little friendly competition at that dragon race track of theirs. And then…" His eye twitched and he showed his teeth. "We will crush them." He paused and held up his hands. "All in the spirit of friendly competition of course."

"Of course," Heather said in mock innocence. "We still get to wipe the floor with them though, right?" They both laughed again, briefly disturbing the dragons and then headed back inside to get some sleep.

The End

Author's Note

The third movie in the How to Train Your Dragon series was some of the worst writing I've ever come across. It ranks right up there with Jurassic Park 3, Jar-Jar Binks, and Epic Movie. The special effects were good, but that's about it.

Thank Thor it was only a dream.


End file.
